All I Want For Christmas Is You
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: These are a selection of Christmas One-shots for NCIS, The main pairing will be Jenny/Gibbs but other pairings will make an appearance. Rated T/M for for future one-shots.
1. Authors Note

**All I Want For Christmas Is You.**

**AN: **

**I decided to write some christmas one-shots for NCIS, all of which will have a pairing which makes these Het one-shots.**

**The pairings are:**

**Jenny/Gibbs**

**Abby/McGee**

**Tony/Kate**

**Ziva/OC**

**Hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**From**

**Beth..x…!**


	2. Winter Wonderland

**AN: This is the first of many one-shots for Christmas at NCIS.**Pairing: Jenny/Gibbs

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: None.**

Sleigh Bells ring

_Are you listening_

_In the lane_

_Snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Jennifer Shepard could hear the song clearly as she walked along the catwalk, it was less than a week until Christmas and everyone was looking forward to it.

Most people were singing Christmas songs lightly, others were humming and it made the atmosphere a lot happier.

She walked down the stairs and she couldn't help but sing along with 'Winter Wonderland', she walked towards the bullpen where Kate and Tony were playing some Christmas game, Ziva was sat with McGee and Abby making Christmas decorations which caused Jenny to smile, She noticed Gibbs and Ducky were sat talking about something to do with past Christmases at NCIS.

Gibbs looked up as he heard Jenny singing, he knew that she loved Christmas more than anyone, even Abby which was surprising.

"Getting into the Christmas spirit, Jen?" He joked and walked over to her.

Jenny nodded, a smile still on her face, "Thank god that I am not having to hide from Stan and the mistletoe."

Gibbs chuckled at that memory, Jenny had spent the entire day hiding from Stan who had decided to bring in some mistletoe and see how many females he could kiss in one day.

Jenny pulled out a small parcel from behind her back and handed it to Gibbs.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back up to her office.

Tony let out a wolf whistle at the small gesture, Kate slapped him on the arm lightly and typed in the next answer on the game they were playing.

Gibbs placed the parcel on his desk and reached into the top draw where Jenny's present lay, he picked it up and walked towards Jenny's office, entering the room he could see that it was decorated for the holiday season, tinsel over the door frames, mistletoe hanging from the doorway and a small Christmas tree in the corner.

Cynthia smiled at him, a Santa hat on her head which caused Gibbs to smile back, he walked through the door into Jenny's office, she was sat behind her desk signing case reports so that she could have a work free Christmas.

Jenny looked up from the case report to see Gibbs stood leaning against the closed door, a smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked, she placed the pen down and clasped her hands together on the desk.

"Just thought I would drop this off." He replied, not looking away from her.

Jenny stood up a wandered over to him, she looked at him with a confused expression.

Gibbs handed her the long box, covered in red wrapping paper with a green bow tied around it.

Jenny smiled at him, "Can I open it now or do I have to wait till Christmas Day?" She asked curiously, excitement in her voice.

"You can open it now if you want."

Jenny slowly undid the bow and gently removed the wrapping paper to reveal a long navy blue velvet box, she opened the box to see a silver necklace with a heart pendant on it, a small diamond in the corner of the heart.

Jenny felt tears come to her eyes, "It's beautiful, Thank you." She whispered and lifted the necklace out of the box.

She handed the necklace to him and pushed her long fiery red hair aside, Jethro placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it at the back, Jenny let her hair fall back into place before turning to face him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, she felt him place his arms around her waist and return the hug, Jenny looked up and saw a familiar plant hanging above her, she let out a small giggle before gesturing for him to look up, he did so and saw the mistletoe hanging there.

He looked back down at her with a suggestive smile, he slowly moved his head towards hers and pressed his lips against her own, Jenny tilted her head and deepened the kiss, this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
